el mejor alquimista del mundo
by god of hope
Summary: kazuki de niño fue salvado por un sujeto que se hace llamar alquimista el le ofrece enceñarle los caminos que este tiene kazuki no solo sera el mejor mago sino el mejor alquimista del mundo ( kazuki x yuna x kuriko x rin x yamase )


Hola a todos desde que vi maburaho quise ver algun croosover pero no encontre alguno asi que desidi poner uno entre fullmetal alchemist claro solo tendra los elementos pero les prometo que sera genial asi que los dejo

Cap: 1 el mejor

En un puente un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules hizo lo que se creia imposible el hizo nevar en verano y una niña que veia tal demostración no podia creer lo que veia y de ese acto ese niño se gano el corazon y su mano para el matrimonio

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que un chico adolescente con un abrigo rojo vino y capucha que le ocultaba el rostro observaba todo con una sonrisa y mas al chico ya que notaba un cierto interes

"·$%&/

El niño caminaba tranquilo directo a su casa pero por acto del destino decidio tomar un camino diferente al acostumbrado cuando se dio cuenta el error que cometio dio en un callejón y lo peor que unos sujetos delincuentes estaban en el

-miren chicos un niño perdido-

-acaso se perdio el nene-

-hey y si lo ayudamos seria divertido-

El niño tenia miedo de lo que podian hacerle asi que hizo lo que uno en su situación

Correr

Pero ellos eran mas rapidos y lo agarraron poniendolo contra la pared

Lo empezaron a golpear en el estomago y en la cara sin piedad

-jajaja vamos niño llora y suplica por ayuda que de nada te servira jajaja-

El niño sintio que ya no tenia esperanzas asi que se callo pero quizas el destino o el universo le dio una salvacion por que un sujeto llego al lugar

-oi ustedes les gusta lastimar inocentes he-

Los delincuentes voltearon para ver a un chico de abrigo rojo con capucha que le cubria la cara ellos solo burlaron y soltaron al niño que todavía estaba inconciente pero por el dolor no ce podia mover

-no es asunto tuyo pero si quieres tomar su lugar con gusto lo aceptamos-

-bueno no quiero que esto termine en una tragedia-

-ya te diste cuenta en lo que te metiste-

-no en lo que se metieron ustedes que ignoran el peligro-

-ja tu un peligro no me hagas reir… acabenlo chicos-

Ellos se lanzaron al chico uno trato de darle un golpe pero lo esquiva y otro intenta darle pero el sujeto del abrigo evade todos los golpes con gracia que pone en ridiculo a los delincuentes ellos de tanto intentar pararon un momento jadeando de cansancio y el del abrigo sin romper a sudar seguia

-mierda pero que eres-

-no lo ce solo un chico pero les dire esto… tienen hasta tres para irse o la tendran peor-

-ja solo eres un farol no nos asustas-

-uno-

-acabemos con el chicos-

Se lanzaron a el

-dos-

-te haremos pedazos-

Ellos saltaron a el

-tres… se los adverti-

Pero el del abrigo aplaudio puso sus manos en el suelo y del suelo salieron pilares que golpearon el estomago de los delincuentes dejandolos inconscientes el niño que vio todo se sorprendio por la pelea y lo que acaba de ver

-oye niño te encuentras bien-

Se dio cuenta que se dirigía a el

-s-si solo m-me d-d-duele el c-cuerpo-

-bueno menos mal que llegue a tiempo no te muevas dejame ver el daño-

El sujeto del abrigo saco unos kunais y los puso alrederos del niño y un destello azul salio pero en cuestion de un minuto ya no sentia tanto en el cuerpo

-guau ya no me duele tanto… pero que hizo señor fue magia-

-no yo no soy mago soy alquimista-

-alquimista-

-si los magos aunque sean poderosos no sacan el maximo probecho en su magia pero los alquimistas somos diferentes nosotros sabemos el alcanse de nuestro poder atravez del entendimiento y la comprensión nosotros somos los cientificos del mundo-

-en cerio eso es genial pero es lo malo que yo no pueda-

-quien dijo que no podias-

-a que se refiere señor-

Y de repente el sujeto puso una mano en la cabeza del chico

-veo potencial en ti… no por tu mente sino por tu corazon-

-en cerio-

-si yo no soy un mentiroso ni nada tu podias llegar a ser un alquimista-

-pero soy un mago y quiero llegar a ser el mago mas poderoso del mundo-

-lo se pero piensalo un momento de veras crees que te ira bien siendo mago-

El niño lo penso un momento y lo reflexiono sabiendo que lo que dijo era verdad

-como te llamas niño-

-kazuki…, shikimori kazuki señor-

-bueno kazuki dime quieres ser mi estudiante-

Kazuki no podia creerlo esta era una oportunidad unica

-si quiero señor quiero aprender alquimia-

-Y dime por que lo quieres-

-yo quiero aprender para ayudar a los demas no quiero ser una carga asi que por favor enseñeme maestro-

Vio atravez de los ojos del niño y vio sinceridad en ellos el solo sonrio

-bueno soy edward elric y sere tu sensei esperare mucho de ti estudiante-

Fin del cap


End file.
